1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing data services over standard telephone lines.
2. Background Art
An ever-increasing number of homes and businesses include personal computers and other digital equipment that exchange information with remote locations. Many types of equipment, techniques and media have been developed for information exchange, including high bandwidth links such as T-1 carrier systems, long-haul optical systems, cable modems, satellite systems, digital subscriber loop (xDSL) systems, standard telephone connections, and the like. Characteristics for comparing various remote information exchange systems include bandwidth, availability, symmetric capability, cost, and the like. Some techniques are not available in all locations. Further, many techniques require special equipment, special interconnect channels, or both. Thus, there may be high initial start-up costs in addition to periodic or per-use charges. High cost and availability restrictions place many high speed data access means outside the reach of some home and small business users.
Standard telecommunications connection is a virtually universally available medium. It is difficult to find many homes or small businesses desiring to exchange digital information which are not connected to the telephone system. The only user equipment required is a modem, which is often included with many personal computers and, if not, is available for a nominal fee. There is typically no start-up cost to access a digital service provider through the telephone system. Also, periodic or per-use fees charged by information service providers are typically lower for standard phone line connections than for any other data interconnect means. One additional cost, however, is the per-use charge incurred for using the telephone line.
What is needed is to reduce the cost of using standard telephone lines when accessing digital information. This will allow users from virtually anywhere to access digital information at a reduced cost.
The present invention provides for data-only telephone service by determining if a call placed from a telephone line designated data-only is to a validated data line. If not, the call is disconnected. The present invention thus permits reduced tariff charges on the data-only line since supporting such a line requires less usage of telecommunications network components.
A system for data-only telephone service on a subscriber telephone line is provided. The system includes a switch connected to the line which suspends a call received from the line and generates a message containing the called number obtained from the received call. A service control point receives the message and determines that the call is to be disconnected if the called number is not to a validated data line.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the service control point determines if the called number is to a validated data line based on the subscriber or calling telephone number.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the system further includes an intelligent peripheral placing a call to the called number. The called number is determined to be a validated data line based on receiving a modem tone back from the call placed to the called number.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the switch connects the received call to an emergency service provider if the called number is identified as an emergency number prior to suspending the received call.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the service control point disconnects the received call if the called number is not a local number and not a toll-free number.
A method of providing data-only telephone service is also provided. A call is received at a switch servicing a telephone line designated as a data-only line. The received call is suspended at the switch. The called number is forwarded to a service control point where a determination is made as to whether or not the called number is to a validated data line. If the called number is to a validated data line, the received call is connected with the called number. If not, the received call is disconnected.
In an embodiment of the present invention, determining if the called number is a validated data line includes routing the call from the switch to an intelligent peripheral. The called number, originally placed by the received call, is called from the intelligent peripheral. If the called number responds with a modem tone, the received call is connected to the called number at the intelligent peripheral. Otherwise, both the received call and the called number called from the intelligent peripheral are disconnected.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the called number is determined not to be in a table of validated data lines. The intelligent peripheral is commanded to call the called number. If the intelligent peripheral receives a modem tone from the called number call, the switch is instructed to route the received call to the called number. The called number may be stored in the table of validated data lines. If the intelligent peripheral does not receive a modem tone from the called number, the received call is disconnected.
In another embodiment of the present invention, each validated data line is periodically called to determine if the line is still a data line based on receiving a modem tone.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.